


Monologue

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Adam a bu. Peut-être un peu trop.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon





	Monologue

Adam se promenait dans un parc désert en plein milieu de la nuit. Amanda, Scott et lui avait passés la soirée dans un bar et le jeune homme avait beaucoup bu.  
Lawrence devait venir le chercher dans quelques minutes alors décida d'attendre assis sur un banc.  
À côté de celui-ci, se trouvais une personne debout, qui l'ignora à son arrivée.  
Adam le dévisagea et, malgré sa vision trouble, il pût apercevoir un homme grand et plutôt massif.  
"Hey !" Saluât Adam.  
Il attendit quelques secondes, mais aucune réponse ne vint.  
"Salut !" Dis à nouveau Adam.  
L'homme ne semblait pas prêt à parler, car un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux.  
"Ok, je vois..."  
Adam regarda le ciel un instant, mais l'inconfort de la situation l'obligea à parler de nouveau.  
"T'es p't'être pas très bavard... T'inquiètes, j'comprends. J'peux parler pour nous deux si tu veux. Je suis peut-être un peu bourré, mais je ne mords pas. De toute façon, je n'vais pas te faire chier longtemps. Mon copain doit venir me chercher dans pas longtemps.  
Oh, ouais, tu as rien contre les gays ?"  
Sans surprise, la question demeura sans réponse.  
"Hum... J'prend ça pour un oui..."  
Sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers l'inconnu.  
"Il est médecin tu sais ! Il a sauvé de nombreuses vies ! Ses collègues disent qu'il est l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens du pays !"  
Sa voix était remplie d'admiration.  
"Il s'appelle Lawrence. Lawrence Gordon. Je voudrais bien te demander ton prénom, mais j'imagine que tu ne me répondras pas."  
Et il eu raison. Adam soupira et reprit.  
"Évidemment... Il devrait pas tarder. Il met juste plus longtemps à arriver à cause de son handicap. Pour faire courte, il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est un héro. Un putain de héro.  
Tsss... J'suis une petite merde à côté. C'est la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.  
J'le mérite pas... T'as déjà aimé quelqu'un au point d'avoir l'impression que tu as perdu ton monde quand il n'est plus là ? Pourquoi je demande vu que tu ne me répondras pas. J'te souhaite de trouver quelqu'un comme ça en tout cas.  
Quelqu'un qui te donnera l'impression d'être important, d'être aimé, d'être quelque chose.  
Quelqu'un qui..."  
Adam s'arrêta de parler quand un oiseau se posa sur la tête de l'autre homme qui n'eu aucune réaction.  
Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et toucha son bras. C'était dur et froid.  
En examinant mieux l'inconnu, il se rendit compte avec honte que "l'homme" était en réalité une statue.  
Il se sentait ridicule, mais heureusement, personne n'avait été là pour assister à la scène.  
"Adam !"  
La voix de Lawrence l'alerta et il se précipita à sa rencontre.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" Demanda le nouveau venu.  
Adam tourna la tête vers la statue puis se reconcentra sur Lawrence.  
"Oh, pas grand chose. Je pensais juste à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Comme d'habitude quoi."  
Lawrence lui sourit et l'embrassa.  
"Aller, on rentre à la maison."

**Author's Note:**

> Le challenge : https://writingprompts365.tumblr.com/post/613150898999459840/a-character-has-a-long-conversation-with-a-statue
> 
> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620118477167050752/monologue-arrow25-saw-movies-archive-of-our


End file.
